Artificial arms and legs, as well as other prostheses attempt to restore normal function to amputees. Part of this normal function is the physical or aesthetic appearance of the prosthetic limb. One major problem with existing prosthetic devices is that their exterior surface does not exhibit many of the characteristics of human skin, such as toughness, flexibility, heat and pressure sensation, water repellency, and smoothness. The lack of toughness and flexibility in existing prostheses causes the exterior surface of these prostheses to wrinkle or become distorted when they are stretched or compressed. In addition, the polymers currently used in making the prosthetic covering, generally behave as a thermal insulator, thereby preventing the quick detection and transmittal of thermal readings to embedded heat sensors. This time lapse often creates a problem by allowing the polymer to begin melting before the embedded thermal sensor can detect a change in temperature.
Accordingly, while significant advances have been made in the prosthetic industry over the past decade, there exists a continual desire to provide prostheses with enhanced performance and aesthetic appeal. In particular, a prosthetic device having an exterior surface that exhibits the characteristics of real human skin is highly desirable.